clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Force Missions
The Metal Force has missions, heres a list of them: Mission 1 - The Search A Weird Creature has attacked the base, leaving behind a few clues, you need to recover the stolen objects and find out what the clues could mean. Breifing John is standing in the Metal Force HQ. "Hello Agent! Do you know why you are here?" "Umm, I think so, something about items being stolen?" "Oh, so you Do know whats happened then, well, The mission is simple, find this Creatures hideout and recover the items." "Right, Thanks John" "No problem, agent. Oh and you will be needing this!" ~''John gives you a weird golden spy phone''~ "What's this?" "Why, it's the Spy Phone 5000! Made of pure gold!" "Oookk, I guess...that will...help." ~''Bow Tie Tom enters''~ "Mornin' J, What's up?" "Hey Agent T! I'm just telling this agent what their mission is!" "Cool, Mind if I help?" "Ok, Now, Agent, you will need to go to Pengyboo Island and find any clues that might be around, and Agent T, You go look through the telescope and see if you can see anything...or anyone." "Right, See ya John" "Good Luck Agents" Investigation ~''You walk into a shop on Pengyboo Island.~ "Huh, Nothing, wonder where he hid the objects..." ~''BANG~ "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?" ~''Krono walks in''~ "You're...You're that creature who stole the objects!" "Correct, now, give me that spy phone!" "Why should I?" "Umm..I don't know just do it" "Ok...." ~''You dial: 333 14368 8 (333 Agent T)~ "Wha...What are you doing?" "Just...calling someone..." "QUICK!!! JOHN! JOHN! I HAVE THE SUSPECT!" "'Agent T (On Spy Phone):' On our way!" "No way! You can't catch me that easily! It's only the 1st Mission!" ~Back at the HQ~ "So..Agent T.......Any news?" "News on what, John." "You know..the thing..the...mission" "Oh yeah, nah, couldn't find anything..." "Ok..." ~Back on Pengyboo Island~ "Ha! We have you now robber! You have the right to remain silent!" "Umm, That's not me..that's a tree" "Oh..." ~''Krono Teleports away~ "Aww man, I almost had him!" Ending "Oh well, Guess I'll have to tell John that I didn't catch him and that i'm not a good agent." ~''Your Spy Phone Starts to ring''~ "John on Spy Phone: Hello Agent, any news?" "Yes! I had Krono right infront of me!" "'''John on Spy Phone: You had him?" "Yes, you guessed, he got away, go ahead, fire me, I knew it would happen sometime." "John on Spy Phone: He Got away? Good! Then the mission was a success!" "...It was?" "John on Spy Phone: Yes! Now we know he's here, it would have been good for you to have caught him but you know, not everything is possible!" "Oh....Yay..I Guess" "John on Spy Phone: Anyway, report back to HQ" "Ok." ~''You teleport to HQ''~ "Oh, Hello Agent, Agent T and I were talking about our next mission" "Oh?" "Yes, but I can't say much now, anyway, good job agent, we are tracking the creatures hideout as we speak! Hope to see you next time for a new mission." "Bye John!" Awards * Torch Award - An award for good searching and finding Kronos location * Golden Spy Phone - It was just for borrowing, but, you have been a good agent, so heres an award. -John Mission 2 - Secret Plan The Creature escaped, and now, you must figure out his plan, the clues showed us that he isn't penguin... Breifing ~''John is at the HQ''~ "Oh Hello Agent! I'm just going through the plans of the new mission." "Ok, What's the mission then?" "Well, We recovered files of Krono's secret plan." "Who's Krono?" "That's the suspect" "Oh..." "So, As I was saying, We recovered his files, we know his plan, his plan is to capture 23..." "Who's 23?" "The most powerful beta in all of Pengyboo Island, he manages the Pengyboo Betas." "Ok, So we have to..." "We have to get Bow Tie Steve to keep 23 safe, Bow Tie Tom keep the island safe and Bow Tie Fred to well...have the rest of our orange juice, it's not the kind I like." "Right, J." "Now, Go to the Pengyboo Betas' Hideout and meet 23, she will tell you where to find their beta hats, now I know how much you want it but DON'T TAKE ONE! you have to Guard them not take them." "Ok Ok, I wont take one." Investigation ~''At the BHQ...~ "Looks like there's no one here..." ~''BANG, CLASH, SHATTER~ "What was that?!" "Mwahaha! It is I, Krono!" "No way!" "Yes way! Mwahaha! And don't even bother trying to catch me, my job here is done!" "Job?" "Oh yes." ~''Krono puts on a yellow and pink triangular party hat, a.k.a, Beta Hat''~ "How did you get that?! We got here before you!" "Heard of a thing called "Transportation"? Mwahaha!" "Transportation? With what?" "This!" ~''Krono pulls out a golden spy phone''~ "That's mine!" "Not anymore!" ~''Krono teleports away''~ "..." Ending ~''John is standing in the HQ''~ "Well Agent, Krono got away. But luckley, we got the golden spy phone back!" "Cool! But what about 23? Did they survive? Are they safe?" "Oh yes, all krono was going to do was kiddnap them and take their beta hat! But what he didn't know was that there was a whole safe of them! We are now short of 50 beta hats but it doesn't matter! As long as everyone is safe." "So, did I do good?" "Yes, we all did good!" "Even Bow Tie Fred? All he's done is drink orange juice!" ~''Bow Tie Fred walks in, holding orange juice.~ "Did you guys say my name?" ~''You and John look at eachother, and then giggle.~ Awards *Golden Spy Award (Version 2) - For keeping 23 safe. *Party Hat award - For almost saving the beta hats. *Orange Juice (from Bow Tie Fred) - Bow Tie Fred: "Thanks for letting me have all the orange juice! I didn't want this last orange juice box so I'm giving to...you!" Category:Missions